


Seon’s Childcare Centre

by raysoflight11



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Toads, let’s give Jimin a personality challenge, let’s give Sungchul a personality challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raysoflight11/pseuds/raysoflight11
Summary: Just following the daily life of 23 boys and their pet toad who is smarter than all of them.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo, yes sir this story is one of a king
> 
> I’m joking

"Shut up Jimin!"

"Shut up Taeyong!"

"Shut up Sunoo!"

"What did I even do?"

"Talk."

"Oh come on Niki, you're supposed to be on my side!"

"Oh was I?"

"Yeah!"

"Sorry." Niki shrugged. "Didn't know."

"How did you not know?" Sunoo screeched. "I literally told you 5 minutes ago!"

"Oh well." Niki just continued walking forward. Taeyong and Jimin just snickered from behind. 

Sunoo looked appalled. "I thought you guys were on my side!" He whined.

"We were?" Taeyong looked clueless. 

"Yeah, you never told us," Jimin continued.

"Oh well," Sunoo sighed, opening Seon's house's door. "We're here guys!"

"YOONWON, GIVE THAT BACK!"

"SHUT UP!"

"JAKE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

The 4 at the doorstep stared at each other.

'What's happening?' Sunoo mouthed, pointing inside. The other 3 sighed, and just stared at the chaos unfolding within the house, none of them quite wanting to go and check it out. Niki, deciding to be the brave one, took a timid step inside. He signalled to the rest that it was fine.

It was hell as usual at Seon's house. Jake and Sunghoon were doing some random shit again, and were most likely going to break something. At least they had the good grace of paying for it. Nicholas and Jay were...while they weren't there, probably on the backyard or something.

"Jimin!" Jaeho called out. "You guys are here, finally."

"Finally?" Niki asked.

"Well yeah, help me out here," Jaeho sighed. "Look at everyone."

Sunoo paused and really looked around. Jake and Sunghoon were - what were they doing? They appeared to just be playing a game of tag, but were waving a broom around? "What are those 2 doing?" Sunoo asked.

"Yeah, I don't know either," Euijoo sighed. "Help us, please."

"Do you really expect us to help clean up the chaos?" Niki asked. "C'mon, Sunoo, Jimin, Taeyong, and me, be realistic here."

"A person can hope!" Euijoo groaned. "I didn't expect much anyways."

"You should've never expected anything anyways," Youngbin said, coming to join them. "Anyways, put your stuff down, and come join us in this chaos."

"Alright!" Sunoo cheered, throwing his bag onto the couch, hitting Yoonwon who was sleeping. "Let's go!"

"Seriously?" Yoonwon groaned, waking up because of, well, Sunoo's bag being thrown at him. He shook his head, and looked up. "When did you guys get here?" He asked, gesturing towards Niki, Jimin, Sunoo, Taeyong, and Kyungmin. Wait Kyungmin? The 4 turned to the side to see their friend standing there.

"When did you get here?" Jimin yelled, pointing at Kyungmin.

"Why are you covered in mud?" Youngbin shouted. "Get changed, get changed." He shooed Kyungmin into the bathroom. "Don't wanna track mud all over the house."

"Why is there a toad here..?" Niki asked, pointing down at the ground.

"Oh, Seon is so gonna freak!" Jay cheered. "Great thinking Kyungmin!"

"What's all the racket about?" Hanbin asked. "I heard the word 'toad'."

"Yeah, Kyungmin brought back a toad," Jimin clapped his hands together, smiling. "Seon's gonna have a heart attack when he finds out."

"Is that supposed to be something to be happy about?" Euijoo asked.

"Um, I don't think so?" Youngbin looked confused.

"You guys are no fun," Taeyong sighed.

"It's because they're old!" Sunoo laughed.

"But isn't Jimin the same age as us..?" Jaeho asked.

"I'm an anomaly."

"It's because he's short," Euijoo sighed, shrugging. 

"Hey!" Jimin shouted, putting Euijoo into a choke hold. "I am not short!"

"You are!"

"Sunoo, how could you betray me like this?"

"We were never on the same side to begin with!"

"Hey guys, Sunoo dreams about Su-OUCH!"

"It's nothing," Sunoo laughed nervously. "It's really nothing."

"Are you sure?" Niki asked.

"CROAK!"

"Oh, I forgot you existed for a few minutes," Jaeho sighed, and scooped the toad up into his hands.

"CROAK!" The toad jumped onto Jaeho's face. "CROAK CROAK CROAK!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Jaeho gave the toad back to Kyungmin. "Here, return to your original owner."

"Why is there a toad?" 

Seon was back. Uh-oh.

"Why is there a toad?" Seon asked again.

"Kyungmin's fault."

"It was not, it was Sungchul's fault!"

"Sungchul isn't even here!"

"Yeah, that's because he's still stuck in that pond!"

"You left Sungchul stuck in a pond?"

“Don’t worry, he’s with Jaebeom.”

“You left both of them stuck in a pond?”

“They’re with Taki, it’s fine.”

“Let me get this straight,” Seon groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead. “You left Sungchul, Jaebeom, and Taki in a pond?”

“I mean, I guess so..?”

“KYUNGMIN!” The entirety of the house shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Meet high school student Choi Seon. He can cook. He can clean. He's tall,very tall, actually (much to the chagrin of Hanbin). Oh and he's also good looking (according to Heeseung).

"Niki, wake up!" Seon groaned, shaking said boy. "It's time for school, c'mon!" "5 more minutes!" "You said that half an hour ago!" Seon shouted. "You're gonna be late again."

"Ugh, fine!" Niki groaned, finally sitting up. Seon sighed, shaking his head at the boy, and ruffling his hair. If you just looked at the boy in front of him, nothing would really tell you that he was a famous dance prodigy (well unless you looked around his room but you don't usually do that when you meet new people). Niki was an....interesting kid, if Seon had to give it word. He was a dancer. He loved dancing. And he was good at it. Niki had won a ton of awards in the past. But he wasn't just dance. He was still a kid, after all. He liked playing games. He hated math. His favourite food was takoyaki. He slept in a lot. Seon shook his head, remembering the first time he had met the boy. He didn't talk at all. Niki had just sat in the corner, not saying a word. And he didn't say anything for the next few weeks, until eventually he started opening up to Seon. Seon shook his head, bringing himself back to the present. "Niki wake up!"

"Alright, alright!" The boy got up, yawning. "I'm awake."

"Good. Breakfast's ready." Seon left the room.

Niki yawned and sat up, getting dressed for the day. He was careful to not knock down any of the trophies littering his room. There was a lot, so much so that they couldn't all fit on the shelf. Seon had promised that he would get a new one, but being a university student on a budget meant spending as little money as possible. Seon. was an amazing guy. He took care of Niki and a few others while still going to his own classes, and working part-time in a cafe. Amazing, actually. Niki shook his head, going down the stairs. Unexpectedly, he was met with another boy, probably his age, staring back at him with wide eyes. "Who's this?" Niki asked Seon, who was in the middle of a conversation with what appeared to be another university student.

"Hm?" Seon looked confused for a moment. "Oh yeah, I haven't introduced you guys yet. Niki, this is Taki," Seon gestured towards the kid sitting at the table. "And this is his guardian, K. Taki, K, this is Nishimura Riki, but you can just call him Niki."

"Is your name really K?" Niki asked the other.

"Maybe." K just shrugged. 

"Did you hear what Seon said?" Taki impatiently asked K. "Nishmura! He's Nishimura!"

"It's rude to point Taki," K chuckled.

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Seon asked, skeptically.

"Yes! Kinda," K sighed. "He's a big name in the dance world."

"I know that already." Seon patted Niki's head as he ate. "That's the entire reason why he's here, in Korea, and not in Japan."

"So he came for dance?" Taki asked.

"Yeah, basically," Niki answered.

"Cool!" Taki exclaimed. 

"Yup!" Niki smiled.

"Do you think they'll get along?" K whispered to Seon.

"Probably."

"I hope so."

"So do I."

"What school are you attending?" Seon asked. "Seems like you're my age."

"The one Taki's attending." K shrugged. "It's my final year."

"Same as me." Seon smiled. "I'll drive us."

Niki and Taki had arrived at school about half an hour early. Seon usually dropped Niki off early, since he had his own work to do with the student council and other stuff. K tagged along. this time, Seon deciding to give him a tour of the school. Niki was usually fine with being alone. Today, though, the school yard was already crowded, forming a circle around something

"Some kind of event?" Taki wondered out loud.

"Maybe. Let's go see." Niki walked ahead, with Taki following behind him.

"Nicholas!" Niki shouted towards a boy close to the middle of the crowd.

"Niki!" The boy, presumably Nicholas, shouted back. "Hey. Who's your friend?"

"This is Taki." Niki nodded at the said boy. "Anyways, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing, just this and that." Nicholas started waving his arms all over the place. Taki didn't get what he was trying to say, but Niki apparently did, and nodded.

"Alright, well good luck." Niki patted Nicholas on the shoulder, and started walking off to the side. "This should be interesting."

Taki just followed along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this was bad
> 
> I just realized I meant to write seon and k and Hanbin as high school students oops  
> I really need to proofread


	3. Chapter 3

“So…” Taki began. “What exactly is going on?”

“Exactly what it sounds like,” Niki hummed, skipping towards the crowd of students.

“My dude, I do not speak or hear waving arm language so I’m afraid you’re gonna have to clarify.” Taki imitated the way Nicholas moved his arms around. “What exactly does that mean?”

“You’ll see.” Niki appeared to be in a good mood, better than before.

“Bitch I will not see since everyone here is like a foot taller than me therefore rendering me unable to see what goes on.” Taki paused. “And you, for that matter.” He paused again. “Sorry, I’m a lot more grumpy in the mornings.”

“I think K’s gonna have a breakdown if I tell him you said that.” Niki laughed.

“You wouldn’t.” Taki gasped. “And how’d you know?”

“One, I absolutely would, I've known you for a day. Two, your brother just gives off those vibes.” Niki looked over his shoulder. “Three, c’mon, it’s starting.”

“What…?” Taki asked, but the boy beside him had already ran off towards the crowd. “Oh, forget it.” And he ran after him. Taki pushed his way through the crowd of highschoolers and got to the front of it all. “Huh?”

“They’re having a dance battle. Yeah.” Niki said.

“Dance battles don’t require all...this,” a voice spoke from behind them. Niki and Taki turned their heads around to be greeted by another boy, probably their age, and a bit taller than them. “Hi, I’m Daniel!” The boy, Daniel, greeted.

“Nice to meet you!” Taki smiled, and shook Daniel’s hand.

“Now back to the topic, what exactly are they doing?” Daniel asked Niki. “It sure isn’t a dance battle. Or doesn’t look like it.”

“No, no, it is.” Niki shrugged. “But I can see why you’d be a bit confused.” Granted, it didn’t look particularly like a dance battle. Right in the center of the crowd was a circle drawn witch chalk. Normal enough. Inside the circle was a group of boys. Normal. One of them was waving their arms around like a maniac, making the other ones laugh. Okay enough, Niki guessed. And right in the center was - oh. Oh. Oh. Nicholas waving around Jay’s gym shorts. Oh. Where was Lee Heeseung when you actually needed him? Niki sighed, and just decided to watch the situation play out.

“Is this normal?” Daniel asked, pointing towards Nicholas and Jay.

“Are you new here?” Niki asked. 

“Yup. Just transferred from America,” Daniel answered,

“So that explains you name.” Niki nodded. “To answer your question, yes, this is a regular occurrence.” He gestured towards the group of boys in the circle. “They make up the dance club.”

“Dance club?” Taki asked, excited. “There’s a dance club?”

“A pretty decent one, too.” Niki smiled. “I’ll show you where to sign up during lunch. For now, just enjoy the show, I guess.” When Taki and Daniel looked confused, Niki just pointed towards the center of the circle, where things were finally getting underway. Sunghoon was setting up the speakers and connected them to his phone. Jake was moving all their bags and stuff out of the way, and had even managed to grab Jay’s shorts from Nicholas. In the middle, beside Nicholas and Jay, was Hanbin, who was acting like the responsible 12th grader he was, and supervising them. Sunghoon and Jake discussed for a minute, and after, music started playing.

“Woah.” Taki stared wide-eyed at the dancers in front of him. He watched, transfixed, as they started moving to the beat. “They’re so cool.” Taki just stared in awe.

“Who are they?” Daniel asked, having the same expression as Taki.

“Our school’s dance team,” Niki said, a hint of pride in his voice. “Nine members total.” He pointed towards the boy who was breakdancing. “That’s Nicholas, from Taiwan. He was a street dancer. Can breakdance. The other guy is Jay. He’s from America. He’s from a rich family.” Niki nodded towards the people at the side. “From left to right. Yang Jungwon. He did Taekwondo. He’s a grade above us. Park Sunghoon. He was a figure skater, pretty accomplished. Hanbin. He’s from Vietnam, but came to Korea for dance.”

“Is that all?” Daniel asked. “I thought you said there were nine members? Who’s that guy?” He pointed towards the brunette beside Sunghoon.

“That’s Jake from Australia. He hangs out with the dance club a lot, but he isn’t in any club last I remember.” Niki pondered. “Though Jay has tried to convince him to join the dance team. Maybe he’ll join this year.”

“And the other four members?” Taki asked.

“The other four? Lee Heeseung, he basically acts as the leader. Can do anything. Chu Jimin. A little devil, but talented. Choi Jaeho. He also teaches dance on the side. And me. I’m Niki.”

“You’re part of the dance club?” Daniel asked, surprised. “Cool.”

“Woah.” Taki stared at his friend. “Niki, you’re so cool.”

“Thanks I guess.” Niki shyly scratched his head.

“So…” K started. “What clubs does your school have?”

“Clubs?” Seon hummed. “We have a bunch. But yes, we have a dance club, yes, applications are open, and yes, both you and your brother can join.”

“He isn’t technically my brother.”

“Does blood really matter? You’re his guardian and look after him. You’re practically family.”

“I guess so.” K sighed. “Can you tell me more about the dance club?”

“Sure.” Seon pointed towards a line of awards stacked on a shelf near the front office. “It’s decently accomplished, I’d say. Nine members total currently, though I’ve heard Heeseung’s been wanting to recruit more members. Typically, the members will compete by themselves, but sometimes they’ll be in teams.”

“What do you mean?” K asked, approaching the line of awards on the shelf. He could read them now that he was closer.

“The dance club was started a few years ago simply because a group of students liked to dance. Usually, they compete solo instead of in groups.” Seon gestured towards the picture on the wall. “This is them last year. There are a total of nine members currently.” K analyzed the photo. He could only recognize Niki and Seon from the jumble of faces. The team was probably at a competition, judging from the surroundings. They were holding a trophy, all smiles and laughs. “That was a contest they won as a team last year,” Seon explained. He pointed towards a trophy. “It’s this one.”

“Are you a member?” K asked.

“Me? No. I’m just their supervisor.” Seon chuckled. “I was the person who approved the forming of the club.”

“How long ago was it formed than? The club, I mean.”

“It was when I first started high school, so around 3-4 years ago.” Seon stopped to think for a moment. “Yeah, that sounds about right.”

“How do I sign up?” K asked.

“The teacher will hand you a paper to apply for clubs. Just hand it in.”

“Really? Okay, thanks.”

“No problem.”

“What club are you in?” K asked. “I mean you said you simply look after the dance club so…?”

“’I’m not really part of any club, just student council and supervisor to the dance team. Sometimes I’ll drop by the music club if I’m free though.”

“Cool, cool. So what’s class am I in?” 

“You and I have the same classes.” Seon handed K a timetable. “Here. First period is math.” Seon glanced down at his phone, and his widened. “Well shit, I have to go. You should get outside too, just go down the hall and through the door. Bye.” And Seon ran off, cursing about math, teachers, and someone named ‘Hanbin’. K followed Seon’s instructions, and walked out the door only to be greeted by a circle of people cheering.

“What the…?” K cursed in Japanese before trying to get closer to the center of the commotion. He shoved his way through and his eyes widened in realization. At the center of the crowd were two people dancing, and to the side were 3 others cheering them on. K recognized most of their faces, minus the brunette. These were the people he had seen in that picture. So they were the dance team.

“K!” A voice called out.

“Taki?” K asked. He felt someone tugging his blazer. “What are you doing here?”

“Niki wanted to go watch, so I joined him.” Taki nodded towards said boy standing with someone else who looked around Taki and Niki’s age. “These people are part of the dance club!”

“Do you want to join the club?” K asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yup! They’re so cool!” 

“Okay, well, class is about to start. I’ll see you at lunch. Bye,” K chuckled.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had a change of plans now everyone is in high school


	4. Chapter 4

“So…”

“So.”

“So.”

“So?”

“Can you guys stop?” Seon groaned, slamming his head into the table.

“Agreed.” Geonu took a sip from his water bottle.

“Bitch, you literally started this,” Jungwon swore. Heeseung choked on his food, and Seon sighed. Jimin and Jay were laughing manically, while Sunghoon, Niki, and Jaeho were being the nice, mildly responsible kids they were and minding their own business.

“Who taught you that?” Heeseung choked.

“Kyungmin,” Jungwon cackled.

“Jo Kyungmin?” Euijoo shouted. “No fucking way.” And he dissolved into laughter at Heeseung’s face.

“Okay, back to the topic,” Seon snapped. “New recruits for your dance club.”

“Oh?” Heeseung raised an eyebrow, grinning. “How many?”

“Let’s see…” Seon counted the papers in his hands. “Three I think.”

“And how many new recruits for the music club?” Geonu asked.

“Three.” Seon shuffled his papers around. Heeseung let out a quiet “Yes!”.

“And by any chance, are you one of them?” 

“No.” Seon shook his head. “Actually, scratch that, make it four, I’ll join.”

“Score!” Geonu shouted. “Take that, Lee Heeseung!”

“Fuck you!” Heeseung snapped back. He turned to Seon. “When do we meet the new people?”

“I told them to come down here at lunch, so in a few minutes. I did the same with the recruits for your music club,” Seon nodded towards Geonu, “so there’s no need to worry.”

“How do we all magically have a free period today?” Nicholas asked, flopping onto an empty desk. They were currently all in Class 10-C, which was usually empty.

“You don’t. It’s just for today, so, you know, you can get ready, and introduce yourselves to the new members,” Seon answered.

“Then what about those on the sports teams?” Jay asked. “They’re still in class?”

“They have coaches, so it’s fine. Your clubs, on the other hand, are run by students, so you guys a free period today to prepare. It’s only today though.” Seon shifted through his papers again.

“I think they’re here,” Jaebeom called out. “I see a bunch of students coming this way.”

“Open the door than, I’ll walk you all through introductions.” Seon sighed. “What time is it?”

“11:29.” Jay checked his watch. “So basically, lunch.”

“Club activities can begin, I guess.” Heeseung clapped his hands.

“Okay, introductions.” Seon slid off the desk he was sitting on and stood up. “I’ll start with music club first.” He walked towards the people lined up at the door. “Come in, we don’t bite.” Seon said.

“Nice to meet you.” Euijoo smiled. “Welcome.”

“Okay, introductions.” Seon clapped his hands. “For music club, we have three new members. Daniel from America, he’s new here. In 9th grade.” Seon pointed towards the tall, confused looking boy. “Noh Sungchul. You probably remember him from last year’s talent show. 10th grade. And finally, Kim Sunoo. 10th grade. You probably know about him already.” Seon took a breath. “Okay you three, these are your new club members. Lee Geonu, the leader, Jeong Jaebeom, and Byun Euijoo, all in 11th grade.”

“When you mean new club members, do you also mean them?” Daniel asked, pointing towards the members of the dance club.

“Not technically, no.” Seon stopped to think for a moment. “Though you’ll probably be seeing a lot more of them in the future, considering the our clubs basically meet up everyday.”

“Seon, new recruit, you forgot to introduce yourself,” Geonu called out.

“Huh?” Seon sighed. “Oh. Yeah. I’m Choi Seon, a member of the student council and the supervisor of the dance club as well as a new member of the music club. Nice to meet all of you.”

“Likewise.” Sungchul bowed. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Okay onto dance.” Seon glanced at his papers. “Four new members. Taki, from Japan. Grade 9. Yoonwon, grade 9. K, from Japan. 12th grade.” Seon gestured towards the 4 mentioned students. “Guys, these are your new club members. New club members, this is your dance team. Lee Heeseung, basically the leader. Park Sunghoon, a figure skater. Jay from America. Nicholas, from Taiwan. Choi Jaeho and Chu Jimin. All six are in 11th grade. Hanbin, from Vietnam. Basically the founder of this club. 12th grade. Yang Jungwon. He did taekwondo. 10th grade. And finally, Niki. 9th grade, from Japan. This is your dance team.” Seon took a breath. “Introductions are done. Any questions?”

“Is what happened this morning a regular occurrence?” Daniel asked.

“What happened this morning?” Seon looked confused.

“Oh, nothing, Nicholas was just waving a pair of Jay’s shorts around while Jay was yelling out every curse word in the book and beating him up,” Jimin cackled. “Oh and they had a dance battle again, this time to decide who had better hair.”

“Who won?” Euijoo asked.

“No one, both their hair is full of sweat and stinks anyways.” Jimin shrugged. Cue Jaycholas choking him in the background.

“Oh, that.” Seon raised a questioning look and Daniel nodded. “Yeah, that happens a lot, it’s nothing new. Last year, there was this one time where Nicholas was waving around all of the members’ underwear. Oh and Jake’s too.”

“What the fuck?” Jake asked out loud. “Seriously?” He shot the Taiwanese boy (who still had Jimin in a headlock) an unimpressed glance.

“Did that seriously happen?” K asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, Sunghoon beat him up in front of the entire school after that.” Seon sighed. “Anymore  questions?”

“Is he a member of the dance club?” Daniel asked, pointing at Jake.

“No, that’s just Jake. He does basketball. Which reminds me, shouldn’t you be down meeting with your coach?” Seon shot the Australian boy a questioning glance.

“Yeah, get going.” Sunghoon was quick to try and shoo the boy out of the room.

“Coach is away today.” Jake shot Sunghoon a sly grin. “Looks like you’re gonna be stuck with me for today.”

“Fuck you,” Sunghoon cursed, flipping the Autstralian boy off.

“You know,” Heeseung looked amused, “if the sports teams were still supposed to be in class last period, then wasn’t Jake technically skipping?”

“He was.” Seon shrugged. “Not that I care.”

“Aren’t you a member of the student council?” Yoonwon asked.

“Yes, and?” Seon shot him a questioning gaze.

“Isn’t it your job to like make sure students don’t skip class?”

“Well yeah, but it’s not like I really care.”

“He’s a senior.” Heeseung shot the clueless students in front of him a smile.

“Oh.”

That explains everything.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed this im sorry  
> does anyone wanna read my essay on why you should wear sunscreen


End file.
